Beautiful Target
by Park Hae Ra
Summary: Main pair: HaeHyuk Main pair: HaeHyuk -Pada saat donghae ngejar2 eunhyuk mulu,tapi eunhyuknya risih banget sama perlakuan donghae yang rada childish- apa sih saya bingung bikin summary baca aja yah yah... Chapter 3 apdet! Mind to review
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Beautiful Target**

**Author: Park Haera**

**Rate: PG-13**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk (main),KyuMin (slight),Hanchul (slight) **

**Character: MUNGKIN akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita -_-b**

**Disclaimer: Mereka bukan milik saya,bukan juga milik perusahaan yang menaungi mereka. Saya Cuma minjem mereka buat dijadiin tokoh ff saya yang maksud ini **

**Happy read! **

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

'_Hahhh,hahh..harus segera sampai dikelas! Hhhhh…sebelum dia muncul!'_

Hai,namaku Lee Hyukjae biasa dipanggil eunhyuk atau hyukkie bagi yang sudah akrab. Jangan tanya kenapa sekarang aku sedang berlari menuju kelasku,nanti kujelaskan satu hal yang pasti aku sedang tidak terlambat.

"Ah,eunhyuk-hyung pagi" sapa namja yang biasa kupanggi 'si mochi'.

Aish! Gawat! 'mochi' menyapaku!

"Ssssttt….." balasku,dan membuat'si mochi' yang bernama asli 'Henry' bingung.

Setelah meninggalkan henry yang masih kebingungan aku masih terus berlari menuju kelasku yang memang berada di pojok (?). _'AH! Itu dia' _ melihat tempat tujuan sudah ada didepan mata,aku semakin mempercepat larianku.

Namun,tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang…

"Hyukkie~ Chagiyaa mau kemana buru-buru?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat familiar ditelingaku. Hampir saja aku terjengkal kedepan karena pelukannya yang mendadak.

"Lee donghae! Lepaskan…..ugghhh" balasku berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikan asin yang satu ini. Tapi tiba-tiba (lagi) aku merasakan sesuatu yang agak basah dipipiku.

CUP!

Hening…..

.

"AAAAA! LEE DONGHAEE!" aku berteriak dan langsung segera melepaskan diri dari pelukannya yang mulai merenggang. Dan tentu saja langsung berlari menuju kelas ku sampai dia berkata…

"Sampai ketemu nanti lagi hyukkie~,aku cinta padamu.." katanya sambil memperlihatkan senyum angelicnya.

Blush.

Dan orang-orang disekeliling pun mulai berbisik "Wah,beruntung sekali dia ya?", "So sweet banget dinyatakan secara begitu" , "kyaa~ aku juga mau seperti itu", "Wah,jeruk makan jeruk dong (?)".

"AARRRGGGHHH! HENTIKAANN!"…

Hhh…hari-hariku selalu begini.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

_Classroom_

Saat ini aku sudah sampai dikelas tentu saja dengan perjuangan yang sangat panjang. Dan sekarang aku malah sedang diceramahi oleh ke 2 hyung-ku. Namja manis tapi garong (?) yang mempunyai gigi dan wajah seperti kelinci ini bernama Lee Sungmin "Kau gimana sih hyuk? Donghae kan baik,muka-nya lumayan,dia juga pintar".

"Sudahlah Minnie biarkan saja anak bodoh ini,dia hanya belum mengerti saja susahnya 'mencintai' daripada 'dicintai'" Nah,hyung yang bermulut pedas,nyolot,egois,tapi berwajah cantik ini bernama Kim Heechul.

"Nyehh..memang hyung sudah tau rasanya 'dicintai' dan 'mencintai'" sekarang giliranku yang membela diri.

PLETAK!

Sebuah buku Geografi yang setebal 5 cm pun mendarat dengan indah dikepalaku.

"BABO! Ya tentu saja aku tahu..kan aku punya hannie~".

Tak selang beberapa saat heechul-hyung menyebutkan 'hannie' namja berwajah china ini pun datang bersama dengan namja lainnya. "Chullie~~" sapa hankyung-hyung,yang langsung memeluk Cinderella dari belakang. "Hannie~~". Namja cantik itu pun langsung membalas pelukan sang 'Beijing fried rice'.

"Minnie-hyung~" sapa namja satunya yang tadi datang bersama hankyung-hyung dengan suara manja. "Lho! Kyu dateng juga?" tanya sungmin. "Aku kan kangen sama Minnie" jawab Cho kyuhyun sambil memeluk dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher sungmin-hyung yang membuat sungmin-hyung geli. "Kyu lebay deh,kan kita baru ga ketemu 10 menit". "Yaah,10 menit ga ketemu kamu tuh kayak 10 tahun ga ketemu chagiyaa" Hmm..mulai deh anak ini gombalnya.

"Yack,yack! Kalian masih sadarkan aku ada disini!" aku langsung mengintrupsi semua kegiatan mereka.

"Huuu,eunhyuk-hyung iri aja nih makanya cari pacar biar ga sendirian..weeek" jawab kyuhyun dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iya tuh kyu benar,kenapa kamu ga pacaran aja sama donghae?" celetuk hankyung-hyung. Dan sekarang gantian giliran para seme yang menceramahiku habis-habisan. Hahhh…sepertinya hari ini akan berjalan sangaaat~ panjang.

.

.

**Author POV **

"Omo! Baju olahraga ku mana ya?" tanya eunhyuk sambil membongkar semua isi lockernya. Sekarang adalah jadwal kelas XI A untuk olahraga,karena itu saat ini eunhyuk dan sungmin sedang berada di ruang ganti.

"Ada apa hyukkie?" tanya sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya,bertingkah aegyo.

"Baju olahraga ku ga ada hyung" jawab namja berambut coklat itu panik.

"Yah,gimana dong yunho-sonsaengnim kan kejam apalagi hari ini kita ada tes" ujar sungmin dengan nada innocent.

"Aku juga tau hyung..gimana nih? Nilai olahragaku kan masih kurang" jawab hyukjae yang sekarang terduduk di bangku yang memang tersedia di ruang ganti.

"Gini deh,aku carikan dulu pinjaman baju olahraganya kau tunggu disini sebentar"

"Ne hyung gomawo~,maaf merepotkan"

"Gwenchana hyukkie~" jawab sungmin tersenyum dan tidak sengaja menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

Tak lama setelah sungmin pergi keluar eunhyuk mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang ganti.

'_Eh,apa itu sungmin hyung? Kok cepet banget yah?' _ujar eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Hyung,sudah dapat baju pinja−….Waahh! apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

Ternyata oh ternyata yang datang bukanlah sungmin,melainkan Lee Donghae. "Hyukkie butuh baju olahraga kan? Nih,pakai saja punyaku". Eunhyuk tertegun '_ternyata donghae_ _bisa bersikap dewasa juga_' pikirnya. "E-eh,benar tidak apa?" tanya eunhyuk ragu.

"Ne,tidak apa kok untuk nae chagiya masa tidak boleh?" balasnya tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Sekarang wajah eunhyuk sudah semerah tomat dia menundukkan kepala saking malunya.

"Aww,hyukkie malu ya..kamu lucu banget sih kalo lagi malu-malu" jawabnya lagi dan sekarang sedang mencubit pipi ,donghae berhasil membuat eunhyuk nge-fly (?).

"Nah,sudah dulu ya chagi aku pergi dulu bye~" ujar donghae lalu meninggalkan eunhyuk sendirian di ruang ganti. "O iya" donghae kembali ke ruang ganti dan menyembul kan kepalanya dari luar "Kalo mau terima kasih nanti pake cium saja ya hyukkie~ bye" lanjutnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"TIDAK JADI! LEE DONGHAEE!"

"Ah,bodoh sekali tadi aku berpikir dia sudah dewasa" gumam eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia memegang rambut dan pipinya yang tadi dipegang oleh donghae tanpa disadari eunhyuk sudah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Hyukkie-ya mianhae aku tak menemukan…Loh! Itu baju olahraganya ada" ujar sungmin yang lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal karena melihat eunhyuk sudah memakai baju olahraga.

"Sudahlah hyung maaf,akan kujelaskan nanti ayolah nanti kita dimarahi yunho-sonsaengnim" jawab eunhyuk yang langsung menarik tangan sungmin keluar dari ruang ganti.

.

.

"APA! Jadi baju olahraga itu punya….mmmhhh−" Eunhyuk langsung memotong perkataan sungmin dengan cara menutup mulutnya. Saat ini kelas mereka sedang berada di lapangan untuk tes lari,karena sudah di tes eunhyuk dan sungmin duduk dibawah pohon rindang−yang ada di pinggir lapangan−

"Ssssttt….hyung jangan keras-keras dong"

"Mianhae,mianhae..jadi gimana ceritanya?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"Yah,gitu hyung…emang hyung maunya gimana?"

"Ish,ga seru banget sih kamu hyuk. Eh tapi bukannya kelas donghae hari ini juga ada olahraga?".

Pas sekali setelah namja imut itu mengatakan hal itu terdengar suara teriakan dari guru olahraga lainnya−Kangin-sonsaengnim−. Mungkin memang sudah takdir dari author menjadi pas seperti itu.

"YAH! BABO! BODOH SEKALI KAU INI! Sudah kubilang kita hari ini ada tes lari!" suaranya yang lantang perkasa (?) itu membuat seluruh orang melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hehehe,mianhae sonsaengnim lain kali aku tidak akan lupa" jawab namja yang lagi dimarahi itu dan memasang tanda V sign.

"Donghae?"

"Tuh kan bener! Kau harus minta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih hyuk kasian tuh dia disuruh lari keliling lapangan 10x kan capek" saran sungmin.

Eunhyuk hanya diam saja diberi saran seperti itu,dia memang benar-benar harus minta maaf dan berterima kasih pada donghae,itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Donghae!" panggil eunhyuk sembari berteriak karena ramainya lorong kelas yang mulai dipenuhi oleh anak-anak murid yang lalu lalang karena mau pulang. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Eh,kenapa chagiya? Mau pulang bareng ya?" tanya donghae menunjukkan senyuman chilidishnya.

"Jangan memanggilku 'chagiya' aku bukan namjachingumu…" balasnya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya "Itu,aku hanya mau berterima kasih karena sudah dipinjamakan baju olahraganya,besok baru akan kukembalikan hari ini mau kucuci dulu jadi−…"

"Kau mau berterima kasih chagi?" tanya donghae lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Iya,Rrr..tapi bukan dengan ciuman" jawab eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya. "Bagaimana kalo kubuat−…"

"Kalo gitu besok kita kencan! Jam 9 pagi kutunggu di Victoria Park ok! Jangan telat chagi sampai ketemu besok!" ujar donghae memotong kata-kata eunhyuk tadi dan menyentil kening namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Eunhyuk masih bengong karena perkataan donghae barusan

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 detik…

"LEE DONGHAE!"

Bagaimanakah nasi kencan mereka jadinya mau tau? mau tahu? (readers: Gaaak~) #pundung

BHUAAHHH! Akhirnya Fanfic aneh bin ajaib,dan abal ini jadi juga hehehehehe. Bagi yang pernah liat ini adegan2 di kisah ini,saya memang terilhami dari komik tapi agak2 saya rombak jadinya malah maksud gini maap ya -_-v. Tolong Bantu saya,saya masih baru jadi author jadi belom ngerti apa-apa ini ff yang pertama saya bikin dengan susah payah #malahcurhat.

Jadi,masih adakah orang yang berniat untuk me-review fanfic ini? Syukur2 kalian me-reiview itu artnya kalian menghargai saya :') dan maap kalo judul ga nyambung ama cerita. Terima kasih sebelumnya yang sudah membaca~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Beautiful Target**

**Author: Park Haera**

**Rate: PG-13**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk (main),KyuMin (slight),Hanchul (slight) **

**Character: MUNGKIN akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita -_-b**

**Disclaimer: Eunhyuk milik sayaaaa DDX! /ditabok donghae. Fine! Mereka bukan milik saya dan itu sayang sekali -_-b.**

**Happy read! **

**Author POV**

_KRIIIINGG~_

Suara alarm yang bising itu telah membangunkan seorang namja berambut coklat dan berkulit putih mulus dari tidur cantiknya. Namja itu −Lee Hyukjae− langsung mematikan alarm yang memang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang mulai menusuk lewat celah-celah jendela.

" Hengggghhh…. " Dia meregangkan badannya yang masih nyaman berada ditempat tidur. Seakan tidak mau bangun Eunhyuk masih saja menggeliat-geliat (?) dan berguling ke kanan dan kiri. " Hahh, hari ini ya? " gumamnya.

Eunhyuk memang bangun tapi, dia tidak beranjak juga dari kasurnya yang bermotif strawberry buah kesukaannya. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan roh-rohnya dia pun duduk dipinggir kasurnya itu. Sambil sebentar-sebentar mengucek-ngucek matanya.

" Hoaaahmm… ". Mata Eunhyuk kini melirik ke arah jam yang tadi telah berhasil membangukannya.

-_Sunday 07.30-_

Yaa..kurang lebih itulah tulisan yang ada di jam digital berbentuk monyet pemberian Sungmin pada saat Eunhyuk berulang tahun ke-14. Eunhyuk beranjak dari kasurnya tapi, tidak langsung menuju kamar mandi. Dia sekarang sedang menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin kamarnya.

Sepertinya Eunhyuk sedang berusaha melakukan senam wajah. Namja manis itu menggembungkan ke dua pipinya, atau sebentar-sebentar mengerucutkan dan menggigit bagian bawah bibir merahnya yang memang selalu berhasil menggoda author juga Donghae. Setelah selesai melakukan senam wajah (?) yang tidak jelas itu dia segera menuju kekamar mandinya.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

" Umma,aku berangkat dulu ya " teriakku dari depan rumah.

Hahh~ hari ini aku hanya memakai kaos T-shirt putih biasa, yang dipadukan dengan jaket dan celana jeans. Well..aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan fashion makanya tampilanku begini saja.

" Ck,kalau bukan karena harus berterima kasih mana mungkin aku mau kencan dengan ikan cucut macam dia " gumamku sambil melihat tentengan tas yang berisi baju olahraga donghae. Pada akhirnya pun aku sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan donghae kemarin −Victoria Park−.

Aku melihat sekeliling taman mungkin karena hari minggu tempat ini jadi penuh dengan anak-anak, keluarga, dan couple-couple bahagia. Sejauh mata memandang aku tak melihat batang hidung si ikan, dimana dia?. Hingga pada akhirnya aku memilih menunggu donghae di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong.

" Cih,kemana anak itu? Kenapa malah aku yang datang lebih awal, bukannya dia yang membuat janji? " aku berkata pada diriku sendiri dan terkadang melirik ke arah jam yang kupakai.

.

.

**Author POV**

Namja yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh eunhyuk pun tiba. Donghae mulai memasuki taman itu dengan terburu-buru. Yah, Donghae memang terlambat 5 menit dari jadwal yang ia buat sendiri, dia segera melihat ke sekeliling taman berusaha menemukan 'namja manis' itu dan...Bingo! Itu dia sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan tampang 'Lama amat sih datengnya'.

Eunhyuk sesekali melirik jam tangannya, atau menghentak-hentakkan kakiknya, atau malah berusaha menggoda Donghae dengan cara menggembungkan ke dua pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya tidak kalah 'childish' dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba otak jail Donghae bekerja dengan baik. Saat ini bukan lagi senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya tapi, seringai. Dia mengendap-endap menuju bangku tempat Eunhyuk duduk. Dan sekarang Donghae berhasil berada di belakang Eunhyuk

" Aish! Lama sekali anak itu, apa aku pulang saja? "

Mendengar gumaman Eunhyuk seperti itu Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyukkie-nya dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Eunhyuk.

**Donghae POV**

" Aish! Lama sekali anak itu, apa aku pulang saja? "

Andwe! Dia tidak boleh pergi sekarang. Aku langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalaku di lehernya yang putih itu.

" D-donghae? " sepertinya dia shock dengan kelakuanku ini. " A-apa yang kau laku−.. "

" Ssstt,biarkanlah begini sebentar saja, " bisikku di telinga Eunhyuk. Berusaha menghirup aroma tubuhnya lebih dalam (?), '_manis_' dan _'strawberry' _itulah yang ada dipikiranku sekarang. Hahaha aku dapat mengintip kupingnya sudah merah sekali. Aish! Dia pasti sangat malu sekarang tubuhnya juga kurasakan sudah panas.

Di sekitar orang-orang mulai bisik-bisik tapi, aku masih bisa mendengar suara mereka. Hehehe, terima kasih atas pendengaranku yang sangat tajam.

" Wahh, chagi liat deh pasangan itu so sweet banget " , "Ah, iri-nya coba aku punya pacar yang penuh kejutan kayak dia " , "Waaah..kapan lagi liat pasangan maho lagi pacaran ".

Hahh~ rasanya ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, tapi sayangnya author tidak berani menaikkan rating lebih dari ini. Aku menyudahi kegiatanku dan segera duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

" Mianhae, aku lama ya datangnya? " tanyaku pada Eunhyuk yang menundukkan kepalanya. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil tidak berani memperlihatkan mukanya kepadaku.

"Hyukkie~." panggil ku dengan nada suara manis-manis manja (?).

POKK!

Aku menepuk kedua pipi Eunhyuk yang masih merah itu, dia tersadar dan langsung memeberikan death glare-nya yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan dimataku malah terkesan lucu.

" Aw, Donghae apa yang kau lakukan? Ish,kan sakit. " ujarnya kesal dan mengusap-usap ke dua pipinya itu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

" Kekekeke~ habisnya Hyukkie imut sekali sih. "

" Tidak nyambung!. " Eunhyuk masih saja mengusap-usap ke dua pipinya. " Kita mau kemana habis ini? " tanyaku padanya. " Eh, mau kemana memang? " nada suaranya terengar terkejut " Kukira kita hanya akan disini saja. " .

" Gak lah chagiya, " jawabku sambil mencubi pipi kirinya gemas. " Gimana kalo kita ke 'Lotte World? Sudah lama aku tidak kesana? " lanjut ku lagi.

"Lee Donghae sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, jangan memanggilku CHAGIYA aku BUKAN−….."

"Namjachingu mu? " aku melanjutkan perkataan Hyukkie yang sudah bisa kutebak. "Bukan 'bukan' hyukkie tapi, 'belum' aku memang belum jadi namjachingu mu Lee Hyukjae tapi, pada suatu saat nanti kau pasti jadi namjachingu seorang Lee Donghae. " balasku percaya diri.

Kulihat dia menggerutu kesal tapi, wajahnya memerah untuk ke dua kalinya. Ah! Hyukkie…Hyukkie kenapa kau begitu sensitive? Baru kugoda sedikit saja sudah dua kali blush-ing. " Sudahlah ayo! Kita pergi sekarang yuk. ".

.

.

**Author POV**

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk menuju tempat dimana dia tadi me-markir-kan motor 'Bike Sport'-nya. Donghae memberikan 1 helm lagi yang memang sengaja dia bawa untuk 'calon pacarnya'. " Hyukkie nanti pegang erat pinggangku ya.. soalnya kalo lagi naik motor aku suka ngebut (?) ".

Eunhyuk dengan mau tak mau menaiki motor berwarna putih itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia mengikuti perintah donghae dengan memegang erat pinggang si 'Fishy' kalau dia masih belum mau mati.

Hahh…dasar memang Eunhyuk termasuk tipe orang yang tidak mau mengakui kenyataan. Walaupun ogah-ogahan memeluk donghae, toh! Pada akhirnya dia juga tertidur selama perjalanan mereka ke 'Lotte World'.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di 'Lotte World' sekali lagi author tekankan karena hari minggu tempat wisata dimana- mana pun penuh. Apalagi tempat terkenal macam 'Lotte World' beuh! Jika Donghae lengah sedikit saja Eunhyuk mungkin sudah lepas dari genggamannya.

Selama bermain di LW, Donghae tidak pernah melepas tangan Eunhyuk sedikitpun apalagi kalau suasana-nya sudah sangat ramai bukan lagi tangan yang dipegang Donghae tapi, pinggang Eunhyuk agar mempermudah mereka tidak saling kehilangan (?).

Walaupun tadi Donghae yang mengajak Eunhyuk tapi sekarang yang paing bersemangat untuk main 'ini 'itu' adalah Eunhyuk yah, walaupun tadi sedikit agak mual habis bermain Roller Coster tapi tak apalah. Dan sekarang dua orang yang belum menjadi sejoli ini sedang ber-istirahat di café yang memang disediakan untuk sekedar istirahat.

" Hahahahaha, seru banget ya! untung kau mengajakku kesini aku benar-benar sudah lama tidak main di 'Lotte World' rasanya kangen. " ujar eunhyuk dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gusi atasnya. Donghae tersenyum melihat 'gummy smile' milik Eunhyuk yang sekarang benar-benar ditujukan olehnya.

" Strawberry cake , strawberry milkshake dan coffe nya silahkan " ujar seorang pelayan yang dengan tiba-tiba datang ke meja itu segera memberikan pesanan yang tadi sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh Donghae.

Eunhyuk melihat makanan kesukaannya dengan pandangan mata berbinar, benar saja kan dia langsung melahap strawberry cake yang Donghae pesankan untuknya. Bukannya Eunhyuk ge-er tapi dia merasa Donghae memperhatikan cara dia memakan strawberry cake itu.

" Hngg…kau tidak makan apapun? " tanya Eunhyuk yang sadar diperhatikann " Kau mau cake ini, hae? " lanjutnya lagi.

Dongahe sedikit terkejut karena Eunhyuk memanggilnya 'Hae'. Jarang-jarang kan Hyukkie memanggilnya seperti itu " Kau memanggilku hae? "

" Ng..Iya..kenapa? kau…tidak suka? " tanya eunhyuk takut. Donghae mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk.

" Tidak, tidak aku suka. Makan lah hyukkie kau pasti lapar kan? " jawab donghae sambil tersenyum simpul.

DEG!

Kenapa? Tumben saat Eunhyuk melihat senyuman Donghae tadi dia merasa jantung-nya mau meledak?. Sebenarnya dari tadi sih pada saat Donghae memeluknya di taman tadi juga Eunhyuk sudah merasakan hal yang aneh pada jantungnya. Ah! Eunhyuk harus periksa ke dokter jantung sepertinya.

Namja berkulit putih itu mulai melanjutkan makannya tapi, lagi-lagi dia berhenti karena risih diperhatikan Donghae. "Hae~ jangan lihat aku seperti itu. "

" Tidak mau! "

Eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya kesal " Haee~. " rengek Eunhyuk.

" Kenapa sih? Kalau mau makan, makan saja. "

" Ta-tapi kan…aku malu. " jawab namja yang biasa dipanggil 'Monkey' itu dengan malu-malu. "Arra..arra aku tidak melihatmu lagi " jawab Donghae sambil berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain. Eunhyuk melanjutkan makannya yang damai sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sudah ada krim yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

" Hehehehe " Donghae tertawa kecil melihat hal itu yang membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya. " Ng? ada yang salah " tanya Eunhyuk. " Coba tebak sekarang siapa yang bertingkah laku childish hari ini? ".

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya berusaha berpikir " Tentu saja kau! Sampai kapan pun kau akan selalu childish! " jawab Eunhyuk sambil menghentak-hentakkan tangannya ke meja. " Masa? Lalu itu apa? " Donghae mendekatkan dirinya ke Eunhyuk dan menjilat krim yang tepat berada di sudut bibir Eunhyuk.

" Eumm…manis. " jawab Donghae tersenyum dan menopang dagunya dengan ke dua tangannya.

Sungguh 'sesuatu' banget bagi Eunhyuk. Dia masih bengong dan berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi tadi.

" ARRGGHH! DONGHAAAE! " teriakan Eunhyuk di café itu membuatnya seperti slogan Miss korea. 'Semua mata tertuju padamu Hyuk'. " HAHAHAHA! " Donghae tertawa puas sekali. Wajah Eunhyuk sudah merah-semerah tomat dan dia berusaha menahan teriakkannya lagi dengan cara menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

" Sudahlah Hyukkie chagi, ayo kita pergi dari sini. " ajak Donghae meninggalkan beberapa lembar won diatas meja mereka dan menarik Eunhyuk untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

.

.

Motor Donghae melaju sangat cepat dan berhenti tepat didepan rumah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun turun dari motor dan melepas helm-nya. Sedangkan Donghae tetap dimotornya tapi dia melepas helm-nya agar bisa berbincang-bincang sebentar.

" Hng….hae. " Eunhyuk bersuara duluan. " T-Terima kasih untuk hari ini. " lanjut Eunhyuk dan menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal. " Su-sudah ya aku harus masuk sekarang. " Eunhyuk berbalik menuju rumahnya. Tapi dengan cepat Donghae menarik sebelah tangan Eunhyuk yang membuat langkah namja berambut cokelat itu berhenti.

Donghae menatap kedua mata cokelat milik Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam saja tidak bergeming. Jantungnya benar-benar akan meledak sebentar lagi kalau dia ditatap Donghae seperti itu terus.

" Hyukkie aku,aku menyukai− bukan, aku mencintaimu kau tahu kan? " sorot mata Donghae saat ini benar-benar serius. Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Hahaha, Hae, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa selama ini kau hanya mengerjaiku kan? " jawab Eunhyuk dengan tertawa dipaksakan.

" Lee Hyukjae aku serius! " bentak Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Saat ini jantung Eunhyuk benar-benar kacau, jantung berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat. Terdengar lebay memang tapi, memang benar adanya seperti yang teman Eunhyuk −yang dia lupa siapa namanya− katakan:

'_Jika sedang jatuh cinta dunia pun terasa alay'_

Donghae mengarahkan tangan Eunhyuk yang dipegangnya menuju pipi Donghae.

" Saranghaeyo Hyukkie. Jeongmal saranghae Lee Hyukjae dan aku serius. ". Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulut Donghae. Sedangkan Eunhyuk saat ini rasanya mau pingsan saja.

" Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, kau juga tidak perlu untuk memikirkan ini terlalu jauh. Aku tidak ingin perkataanku tadi mengganggu hidupmu, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku, atau lebih tepatnya meminta izin untuk mencintaimu. ".

Donghae mengeluarkan kalung berbentuk bulan dan bintang. Ternyata itu adalah dua kalung yang disatukan. Donghae melepas satu kalung berbentuk bintang dan memasangkannya di leher Eunhyuk. Dan yang satu lagi dia pakai dilehernya.

" Menjijikan ya? maaf ya kalau kau tidak suka besok kau boleh melepasnya. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau memakai kalung itu. " Ucap donghae dan tersenyum tipis.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Donghae yang selama ini dia kira main-main ternyata serius padanya. Kalau Eunhyuk tidak menjawab semua ungkapan Donghae, Eunhyuk takut menyakiti perasaannya.

"Sudah malam, Hyuk aku pulang dulu ya. Kau tidurlah dengan tenang jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataanku tadi "

CUP

Donghae mencium pipi Eunhyuk sebelum dia pergi pulang. Sekarang Eunhyuk tidak lagi berteriak seperti kemarin, dia sangat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Bye hyukkie…" Donghae pun pergi melajukan motornya dengan cepat meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih kacau didepan rumah sendiri. Sekarang dia bingung akna perasaannya sendiri. Apakah dia menyukai Donghae atau tidak?.

Haiii~ Author aneh bin ajaib pun hadir wakakka~ maap ya kalo lama apdet, saya abis UTS jadinya yah begini (?) berusaha mencuri-curi waktu

Gimana chapter 2 –nya ? Duh pasti maksud banget ya? jangan bunuh saya! maap ya kalo aneh dan malah terkesan jelek, saya bener-bener bingung gimana kencannya Haehyuk. Sok-sok bikin kencan padahal saya sendiri belom pernah pacaran #curhatlagi . Makasih reviewnya yang udah review…saya bener-bener kaget pas liat reviewer. wahhh ini lebih dari yang saya harapkan.

Terima kasih buat partner saya zu819 yang telah baik hati ngasih saran dan ide walau saya gatau itu apa. Juga sikerendarikamarkyuhyun Sekali lagi terima kasih (_ _ ) dan mohon review-nya lagi yaa~

**FeNeca Cloudy: **Hehehe,bener kok kebetulan saya perempuan (?) Tau nih,donghae bukan polos tapi bego kayaknya -_- /ditabokelfish. Kencannya? ya hanya saya, haehyuk, dan tuhan yang tahu ._.b

**Sakyu:** Kekekek~ ini udah aku lanjut ya chingu.

**Lee Hyun-Rin:** Eheheh~ emang Rin penasaran banget yah? /plakk ini udah aku lanjut kok, mian kalo jelek~

**zu819:** Yo partner~~ 8D sebenarnya apa yang lawak dari ff gw -_- padahal ga ada tulisan humornya tapi tak apalah..oiya semoga ini cara tata penulisan gw udah bener yak, kalo masih salah mohon dimaapkan saya khilaf.

**Max Hyera:** Oke max (?) ini udah dilanjut ya~ kalo tata cara bahasa penulisan /halah masih salah mohon dimaap kan juga.

**urfahyukkie:** Omona~ bagus deh eunhyuknya malu2 kucing dari pada malu2 anjing /krik /hening /jayus.

**Lee HaeKyu:** Ah! mianhae kalo kamu bingung. Itu jadi saya mah ngambil dari peristiwa nyata aja, eunhyuk emang manggil sungmin hyung kan? tapi mereka tetap satu kelas #maksa. maap kalo masih bingung (_ _ )

**cho yoonbum:** Ini udah saya lanjut yaa~ kalo jedanya lama mohon dimaapkan u,u.

**Sena:** I loph Haehyuk too...kekekek~ Hae dari dulu tuh emang mesum banget tau /digamparlagi.

**natsu:** Saya juga pengen punya pacar kayak Donghae /kali ini digampar eunhyuk. senpai? kamu anak manga kah? ._. atau saya salah mengira?

**Kang Min Hyun:** Salam kenal juga~~...Donghae itu memang pantang menyerah walau alang melintang (?) semoga next chapnya memuaskan yaa~.

**jewelhyukkie:** Menggugah selera? alhamdulillah semoga yang ini juga menggugah selera anda untuk membacanya 8DD.

**momimichi:** Kok kocak sih? emang kocak ya? alhamdulillah deh *ikutan noel2 eunhyuk* *digampar donghae lagi*

**Cancancan:** Manisan mana aku atau ff ini? /plakk iya can~ ini udah diapdet semoga menyenangkan ._.

**sikerendarikamarkyuhyun:** Maap ya sikeren (?) kebetulan otak saya buntu jadi ga ada nama lagi selain victoria park, kalo Nenek park ntar jadi jayus -_-.

**Nae babykyu:** Iya mianhae ya ini ff Haehyuk sih bukan kyumin, kapan2 saya bikin kyumin deh /ge-er bgt emang ada yg mau baca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Beautiful Target**

**Author: Park Haera**

**Rate: PG-13**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk (main),KyuMin (slight),Hanchul (slight) **

**Character: MUNGKIN akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita -_-b**

**Disclaimer: Mereka bukan milik saya,bukan juga milik perusahaan yang menaungi mereka. Saya Cuma minjem mereka buat dijadiin tokoh ff saya yang maksud ini **

**Happy read! **

_-Monday 06.25-_

Terlihat seorang namja berambut cokelat yang memang kita ketahui bernama −Lee Hyukjae− sedang berjalan gontai menuju sekolahnya. Hari ini hari senin, hari yang mengawali semua hari.

Hari yang membuat para pelajar dimanapun berkeluh kesah karena harus mengawali aktivitas lagi. Hari yang dimana−.. ah! sudahlah tidak akan ada habisnya jika kita membahas hari senin.

Hari ini Eunhyuk berangkat lebih pagi. Bukan tanpa alasan dia bangun lebih pagi dari sebelumnya. Namja manis itu sengaja bangun lebih pagi karena ingin melambat-lambatkan jalannya menuju sekolah.

Terkadang Eunhyuk terlihat mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya antara sedang berpikir atau bingung.

'_Hahh, kenapa harus masuk sih hari ini? Hmm.. apa nanti ku bikin kebakaran kecil ya di sekolah, jadi biar nanti dipulangkan. Eh! Atau kutelepon saja pihak sekolah dan mengatakan ada bom disekolah? Eh,atau…atau…aarrrggh!'_

Kasian Eunhyuk spertinya beban pikirannya 'sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga' alias berat. Lihat saja rambutnya yang sudah susah-susah dia sisir pagi ini terlihat berantakan lagi. Sejujurnya saja masalah Eunhyuk itu tidak terlalu susah-susah amat tinggal bilang.

'_Ya,Hae aku mau jadi namjachingumu' _ atau _'Tidak,Hae berhenti mengerjarku aku tidak mau menjadi namjachingumu'_.

Tanpa terasa ternyata Eunhyuk sudah hampir sampai di depan gerbang sekolah-nya. "Yahh! Kenapa sudah sampai? Padahal sudah sengaja kuperlambat jalannya.." Eunhyuk mengela napasnya.

Pagi ini Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak fokus, bahkan suara Sungmin yang cempreng iu pun tidak di dengarnya.

"Hyukkie!"

'_Pagi ini bagaimana? Harus pasang tampang seperti apa?'_

"Hyukkiee!"

'_Aku takut bertemu Donghae, kalau bertemu harus jawab apa?'_

"Hyukjae!"

'_Ani,ani aku tidak takut! Hanya mengahadap ikan cucut macam dia tak boleh takut!'_

"MONYET!" teriak Sungmin kali ini dengan nada sarkastik (?).

Teriakan Sungmin yang tadi telah berhasil mengembalikan roh Eunhyuk ke dunia-nya sekarang berada. Sungmin segera menghampiri 'teman seperjuanggannya' itu.

"Iiih, giliran dipanggil 'monyet' baru nengok," ujar Sungmin sambil menggembungkan ke dua pipinya kesal.

"A-a… hyung mianhae. Aku sedang tidak fokus jadi…." Jawab Eunhyuk menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"_Arraseo_…ayo temani aku sebentar ke loker ku dulu ya," ajak Sungmin dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun mana hyung? Tumben kalian ga bareng," tanya Eunhyuk yang heran belum melihat adegan _'Lovey-dovey' _pagi ini. "Dia berangkat lebih pagi tadi, katanya sih mau ngasih contekan PR ke teman-temannya,".

"Hah? Si _evil_ itu memberikan jawabannya gratis?"

"Aku kan tidak bilang gratis Hyuk," jawab Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Sekali _evil _tetap saja _evil_," lanjutnya lagi dan menutup pinta loker-nya.

Kedua namja manis itu langsung berjalan lagi menuju kelas mereka. "Lalu? Kyu dapat apa? Kaset game?".

"Aniyo, uang Hyuk," jawab Sungmin malas. "1 soal 1 won."

"Sehh!" Eunhyuk menghentikan jalannya karena kaget, "1 won? 10 soal saja sudah lumayan buat nambah uang jajan,".

"Ah,lebe banget sih sambil jalan aja ngomongnya."

"Mianhae hyung.." balas Eunhyuk dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas mereka yang author heran kenapa ga nyampe-nyampe.

_GREP!_

Sungmin merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk-nya dari belakang. "Minnie chagii~" sapa seorang namja tinggi yang mempunyai tampang _evil_ dibelakangnya. "Apaan kyu?" tanya sungmin yang sudah menghentikan jalannya.

Kyuhyun memutar badan namjachingu-nya itu agar menghadap dirinya. "Aku belum mendapatkan morning kiss ku," jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar dan menunjuk bibir-nya yang bisa menggoda fans-fans Kyuhyun −Sparkyu− disekolah.

"Ish,Kyuu~ malu kan disekolah," balas Sungmin yang mukanya sudah memerah. "Terus kenapa kalo disekolah? Ga boleh mesra-mesraan hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang makin menipiskan jarak antara dia dan Sungmin. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja menundukkan kepalanya, malu mungkin.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar koridor sekolah pada saat itu hanya berbisik-bisik berkomentar tentang apa yang dilihat oleh mereka sekarang.

Ada yang berkomentar seperti ini "Ih,ga malu apa mesra-mesra-an disekolah? Yaoi lagi, kalo straight masih gapapa," atau ini, "Aaaaa! Aku juga mau digituin sama namjachingu-ku, iri deh mereka romance banget!" dan ini favorit author "Weh! Pasangan maho beraksi ambil kamera buruaan!".

Yah,bermacam-macam komentar toh, tidak diperdulikan oleh KyuMin couple ini. Eh! Atau harus kubilang Kyuhyun saja yang tidak perduli? Karena kelihatannya Sungmin sangat perduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Hahhh~,dikacangin lagi deh sama mereka. Dari pada jadi orang ke-3 mending kekelas duluan. "Eh! Hyukkie mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin-hyung yang sadar aku meninggalkan dia.

"Mau ke kelas hyung, aku duluan ya.. selamat keluar dari cengkraman singa ganas itu bye~" jawabku berlalu dan melambaikan tangan. Hhhh… tau deh gimana jadinya bibir Sungmin-hyung pagi ini.

_BRUK!_

Ah,aku menabrak orang.. bodohnya kau Lee Hyukjae. "Ma-maaf aku tidak−…..Hae?".

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat tahu siapa yang kutabrak tadi.

Donghae menatapku dalam diam (?). Suasana hening ini membuatku tidak merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin segera pergi. "Uhm… Ngg, aku..aku pergi dulu kekelas…."

Baru saja aku mau pergi dari hadapannya dia sudah menarik tanganku kembali. "Jangan sembunyikan…." Katanya sambil meraih sesuatu dileherku −tepatnya dibalik kemeja− dia tersenyum kecil "Kau memakainya…".

Ah, kenapa? "Ja-jangan salah paham!.." jawabku sambil berusaha menatap wajahnya. "Ini…kalung ini…karena aku tak mau mengecewakanmu makanya kupakai.." lanjutku dan menunduk lagi

TIDAK! Kenapa aku malah bicara seperti itu? ingin rasanya berteriak dan menjelaskannya tapi, entah kenapa tenggorakan ku sepertinya mendadak kering.

"Oh…" jawabnya dingin.

DEG!

Aku dapat merasakan perubahan pada nada suaranya, apa aku telah melakukan seuatu kesalahan yang besar ya? tapi, aku masih belum yakin aku suka Donghae atau tidak.

"Kembalikan…" katanya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku tidak menegrti dengan apa yang dia katakana. "Kembalikan kalung itu, aku tak perlu memakainya jika merasa kasihan padaku..".

Aku membulatkan ke-dua mataku. Aish! Seperti aku membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar, Donghae marah sekali. "B-baiklah, t-toh aku..juga tidak terlalu suka". Jawabku dan dengan berat hati melepas kalung pemberian dia semalam dan menyerahkannya.

"Kau boleh mengatai diriku, menolakku, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku paling tidak suka dikasihani.." jawabnya dan menatap mataku dalam.

Jleb!

Jantungku seperti jatuh (?) saat dia berkata seperti itu. Donghae sekarang sudah kembali ke-kelasnya dan meninggalkan aku yang masih diam seperti patung. Hingga pada akhirnya aku berpikir untuk segera ke-kelas dan menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin-hyung.

**Author POV**

Eunhyuk sudah sampai dikelasnya dan langsung menaruh tas-nya, tak lama setelah itu Sungmin datang dengan 'bibir'-nya yang −memang− sudah tak suci itu (?). "Loh! Hyuk kau baru sampai?" tanya Sungmin "bukannya kau tadi duluan? Ah! jangan bilang kau bertemu Donghae di tengah jalan?".

Eunhyuk memasang tampang malas saat ditanya Sungmin seperti itu yang semakin menguatkan dugaan bahwa dia memang bertemu Donghae sebelum ke sini. Sungmin menarik bangku dan segera duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Ng,hyung aku ingin bertanya boleh?". Sungmin memandangnya dengan bingung lalu menjawab "Boleh, kau ingin cerita apa?".

"Apa saat bersama Kyuhyun kau merasa senang?" well, pertanyaan ini membuat Sungmin agak bingung. "Kenapa kau…. Bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Sudahlah jawab saja hyung," balas dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Yaa… tentu lah! Bersama Kyuhyun pasti aku senang, bahagia, bersama orang yang dicintai pasti merasa bahagia," jawab Sungmin pasti. "Lalu, apa kalau bersama Kyuhyun kau merasa jantung-mu berdegup lebih cepat?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ng, iya aku selalu merasa seperti itu.. mmm… wae?". Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Sungmin bingung. "Apa disetiap bersama Kyuhyun kau merasa mukamu panas dan me-merah?" tanya Eunhyuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Iya kok! Kau ini kenapa sih kok bertanya−… AH! AKU TAHU HYUK!" Sungmin tiba-tiba berteriak dan berdiri sendiri membuat semua mata orang-orang yang berada dikelas tertuju padanya.

Sekarang gentian Eunhyuk yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan 'hyung-nya' itu. "Ka-kau..kenapa sih hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk.

Sungmin yang ditanya seperti itu hanya senyam-senyum ga jelas didepan Eunhyuk, fine! Eunhyuk takut Sungmin mulai ga waras. Dengan mata berinar dia mendekatkan dirinya ke Eunhyuk yang membuat namja barambut coklat itu harus mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Akhirnya Hyuk, diumur-mu yang 16 tahun ini kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan!" jawab Sungmin yang mulai menormal-kan (?) posisi mereka lagi. "Ma-maksud hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti.

"Ahh~ nae dongsaeng kau sedang jatuh cinta nak," kata Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak sebelah kanan Eunhyuk.

Dan kemudian hening panjang….

"Hyung…" Eunhyuk mulai membuka suara-nya "aku kan tak pernah bilang kalau aku merasakan hal seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku sedang sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Eunhyuk tak terima.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan jarinya (?) didepan wajah Eunhyuk yang bila diartikan adalah _'no, no, no, Hyukkie chagi.. tidak seperti itu' _. "Justru karena kau tidak bilang sedang jatuh cinta-lah itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta…" jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Siapa 'namja' beruntung itu? Ahh… aku tahu…. Lee Donghae kan? Ckckck Hyukkie, Hyukkie berusaha menyembunyikan fakta dari ku? Ha ha ha tak akan pernah bisa!" lanjut sungmin dengan nada seperti seorang _Lady yang berwarna merah _−Ngerti kan? Makusudku seperti sarkastik hanya saja ini Sungmin yang melakukan−.

"Yack, bagaimana bisa kau langsung mengira 'Donghae'?" tanya Hyukkie dengan menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"Memang siapa lagi sih Hyuk namja yang selama ini dekat dengan mu?".

"Kau hyung! Kau kan namja!".

"Babo! Bukan dekat sebagai teman!".

Eunhyukmemikirkan kata-kata dari Sungmin, apa benar dia itu jatuh cinta dengan Donghae? Apa itu hanya ilusi semata yang dibuat untuk menyakiti dirinya −Pada saat memikirkan ini entah kenapa Eunhyuk bingung,kenapa dia bisa memikirkan ini−. Lalu namja manis itu langsung saja meminta pendapat Sungmin tentang kejadian antar dia dan Donghae.

"Hyung aku….mau cerita sesuatu." Kata Eunhyuk. Sungmin mendengarkan setiap cerita Eunhyuk dengan sangat baik, buktinya responnya bukan hanya _'Oh'_ , _'Ok!'_ , _'Wahh'_ atau _'Yah..'_.

"Jadi! Kemarin kau berkencan dengan Donghae? Dan sekarang kau menyia-nyiakan kalung pemberiannya?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Eunhyuk men-iya-kan tapi, beberapa detik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Bukan kencan hyung… tapi tanda terima kasih dan aku tidak menyia-nyiakan pemberiannya itu kok" jawab Eunhyuk meralat perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Babo! Itu namanya ya 'kencan'.. ah! Hyukkie kenapa ga bilang sih? Nanti kan kita bisa 'double date' aku sama Kyu, kamu sama Hae… Oh! Atau 'triple date' sama Heechul dan Hangeng hyung!"

"Hyung! Aku serius… aku mau minta pendapatmu!" ujar Eunhyuk yang tak sabar menghadapi hyungnya ini yang tiba-tiba OOC.

"Oiya aku lupa.." jawabnya santai dan memamerkan wajah kelinci-nya. "Hahhhh… jawab aku tadi pagi itu kau melakukannya karena kau tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu di depan Donghae kan?" kali ini Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang serius.

"Perasaan apa sih hyung? Ck! Aku tidak mengerti?" Eunhyuk mulai bosan dengan Sungmin yang dari tadi mengatakan tentang 'perasaannya dengan Donghae'.

"Hyuk! Kau ini pintar, seharusnya kau mengerti kau ini jatuh cinta dengan Donghae.."

"Tapi hyung aku−…." Eunhyuk memotong perkataan Sungmin yang langsung dipotong lagi oleh Sungmin.

"Stop! Biarkan aku berbicara" Eunhyuk pun diam seketika "Kau ini jatuh cinta dengan Donghae dan pendapatku adalah tadi pagi kau hanya merasa malu jika kau ketahuan senang dengan 'pemberian' dari-nya. Dan…kurasa seharusnya kau minta maaf dan berterimakasih dengan apa yang dia lakukan selama ini untukmu,".

Eunhyuk diam saja dengan perkataan Sungmin yang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja bel sekolah mereka yang mengartikan bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai pun berbunyi. Sebelum pergi menuju tempat duduk Sungmin menepuk pundak Eunhyuk dan berkata "Pikirkan sekali lagi tentang semuanya. Kasihan, Donghae sudah menunggumu terlalu lama," dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang termenung di meja-nya sendiri.

.

.

_Teng..Teng..Teng_

Sekarang saatnya istirahat. Kenapa? Terlalu cepat ya? Hey, waktu itu memang cepat berlalu kawan. Sekarang kita lihat keadaan tokoh utam kita Lee Hyukjae, sepertinya dia sudah memikirkan semuanya baik-baik.

"Hyukkie, ke kantin yuk,," ajak Sungmin yang sudah ada didepannya.

"Hyung…aku, aku sudah memikirkan kata-kata mu tadi," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menampilkan senyuman-nya yang manis (?).

"Bagus, lalu? Kau akan meminta maaf kan? Kau akan mengaku kalau kau suka dia kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ng, kalau meminta maaf itu pasti. Tapi, kalau untuk mengaku aku suka dia sepertinya aku harus memikirkannya baik-baik," jawab Eunhyuk takut-takut melihat muka hyung manisnya itu.

"Hahh…terserah kau lah Hyuk, ayo kita kekantin aku sudah sangat lapar,".

Dan akhirnya ke dua namja manis itu segera pergi dari kelasnya dan menuju kantin. Karena sekarang jam istirahat tentu saja sekarang kantin sudah penuh dengan lautan manusia.

"Hey! Sebelah sini!" teriak seorang namja cantik yang mukanya sudah tak asing lagi. Kim Heechul. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang merasa dipanggil pun mendatangi meja yang ternyata sudah diisi oleh Hangeng, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun.

"Lama sekali, dari mana saja sih?" tanya Heechul sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang 'agak' berantakan.

"Mianhae hyung, tadi gurunya lama keluar," jawab Eunhyuk dan mengambil duduk disebelah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Dan pasangan HanChul duduk didepan mereka.

"Wah! Jadi Hae sekarang bersama Jessica?" teriak seseorang dibelakang punggung EunKyuMin.

DEG!

Pernyataan itu membuat Eunhyuk langsung menengok kebelakang, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang matanya lihat sekarang Eunhyuk terlalu terkejut. Seorang yeoja berambut sedikit pirang kecoklatan sedang bergelayut manja di tangan namja yang ia kenal dengan baik sekali.

"Heheh, iya aku senang sekali iya kan oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja yang bernama Jessica Iskandar…..

Hening…

Ralat! Jung Jessica maksudku. Namja yang dipanggil 'oppa' olehnya hanya mengangguk-kan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

'_Dasar ikaan! Secepat itu dia melupakanku? Kalau begitu semua kata-kata dia kemarin hanya kebohongan?'. _Teriak Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk yang masih memandangi (?) couple HaeSica yang katanya baru jadian itu. Dia melihat Eunhyuk dengan pandangan kasihan dan dia juga berpikir _'secepat itu kah Donghae kembali normal?'._

"Hyung.. tiba-tiba aku tidak nafsu makan…" kata Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja langsung berdiri dan pergi dari kantin.

BUGH!

Untuk yang ke dua kainya pagi ini dia menabrak orang lagi, tapi kali ini dia menabrak orang yang benar-benar tak ingin dia tabrak_. _"Ah, maaf aku tak sengaja.." jawab Eunhyuk dengan tampang yang dia buat sedatar mungkin karena tahu siapa orang yang ia tabrak.

Namja yang ia tabrak itu membalikkan badannya dan kaget karena tahu siapa yang menabraknya. "Hyukkie kau−…".

"Oppa! Kau tahu kalau aku sekarang berpacaran dengan Donghae oppa?" tanya Jessica disebelahnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak perduli.." jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada berbisik.

"Ne? Oppa ngomong apa? aku tidak mendengarnya,"

Eunhyuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata "Ya aku tahu selamat ya," sambil tersenyum palsu "Tapi.. sayang sekali aku tidak perduli perduli" lanjutnya lagi.

Kali ini Eunhyuk gagal menyembunyikan rasa ke-kecewa-annya rasanya dia ingin menangis saja. Sungmin yang tahu akan hal itu segera menghampiri Eunhyuk, ah Sungmin memang teman yang baik buktinya dia tahu kalau Eunhyuk akan menangis sebelum air matanya keluar.

"Hyuk, kau baik-baik saj−…"

"Sudahlah hyung, ayo kita kembali kekelas.."

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae yang didikiranya tangan Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa?. Entahlah hanya author dan imajinasi author yang tahu. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa hening karena si monkey menarik orang yang salah.

"Dia sungguh keterlaluan! Dia kira dia siapa?" kata Eunhyuk marah-marah.

"Hyuk…" Donghae berusaha memotong perkataan namja manis itu. Tapi percuma.

Eunhyuk sepertinya benar-benar tak sadar siapa yang dia tarik dari tadi dia hanya marah-marah dan menarik Donghae yang ia kira Sungmin menuju atap sekolah.. bukan kelas!.

"Dasar babo! Padahal tadinya aku mau minta maaf.."

"…."

"Sok kecakepan dasar! Habis manis sepah dibuang!"

"…."

"Ternyata perkataan dia yang kemarin itu hanya bohong! Seharusnya aku tahu hal itu,"

"…."

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Eunhyuk melepas gengamannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Donghae.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang paling bodoh hyung?"

"…."

"Aku mulai menyukai-nya sekarang! SEKARANG AKU MENYUKAI-NYA HYUUNGG!" Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi.

Dan Donghae mendengarnya! Dia tersenyum lebar sangat lebar. Dia senang melihat Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi seperti itu namja tampan itu berlari kecil mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeluk-nya dari belakang.

"Hyukki-ya apakah itu benar? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Donghae yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Eunhyuk diam saja masih berusaha memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya….

"WAAAAA!" Eunhyuk berteriak lagi dan melepaskan tangan Donghae yang ada di lehernya.

"Se-sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau ada disini? YACK! Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hehehehe,sejak kau menarikku tadi.." jawab Donghae cengengesan.

"Menarikmu? Aku kan tadi menarik sungmin-hyung! Mana mungkin bisa jadi dirimu? apa..apa jangan-jangan ini dunia lain dimana orang-orang bisa berteleportasi seenaknya?" Eunhyuk mulai menjambak-jambak kecil rambutnya.

Donghae speechles melihat tingkah laku namja manis didepannya _'nonton film apaan dia semalam?'_ . "Hyukkie chagi tadi kamu narik aku bukan Sungmin hyung," ucap Donghae dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Ja-jadi dari tadi kamu denger…" tenggorokan Eunhyuk terasa kering dia sudah tidak tau mau berbicara apa. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi-nya.

"Ne,chagiyaa~ kamu suka aku kan?" tanya Donghae mantap.

Oh! Wajah Eunhyuk sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang menguatkan duagaan Donghae. Donghae terus mendekati Eunhyuk sampai namja manis itu terhimpit antara tembok, dia, dan donghae.

"Ma-mau apa kamu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang dari tadi menundukkan wajahnya malu menatap kedua mata Donghae. Si fishy hanya tersenyum misterius. Dia mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk berusah melihat wajahnya.

_Manis, lucu_, dan _imut_ itulah yang ada dipikiran namja fishy itu sekarang. Wajah Hyukkie sudah sepenuhnya memerah dan jangan lupa dihiasi oleh keringat dingin yang mengucur dari dahinya.

"Jeongmal saranghae Hyukkie-ah.." bisik Donghae tepat di kuping Eunhyuk yang membuat 'monkey' semakin panas.

Chu~

Donghae mencium bibir merah sang uke yang membuat dia harus membelalakan kedua matanya. Walaupun Eunhyuk juga tidak menyangkal bahwa dia merasa nyaman saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Donghae. Berawal dari ciuman biasa berlanjut menjadi ciuman tidak biasa. Dua namja itu mulai memagut bibir satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk mendorong kecil Donghae.

Hae tau itu artinya dia harus melepaskan ciumannya sekarang. Terlihat saliva yang mulai menetes disudut bibir mereka ber-dua, Donghae menyapu saliva yang berada dia bibir Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hhhh…ahahhh.. Ha-hae…." Eunhyuk masih terengah-engah dengan perlakuan Donghe tadi. Namja berambut cokelat itu sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya. "Jessica, bagaimana dengan dia?" Eunhyuk mulai bersuara.

"Dia? Dia kan Cuma temanku..sejujurnya yahh dia kusuruh untuk membuat-mu jealous…kukira tidak akan berhasil. Tapi, ternyata sangat berhasil," jawab Hae dan memaerkan gigi putihnya

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Donghae berusaha memastikan perasaan Eunhyuk untuknya.

"Na-nado..nado saranghae Hae-ya" jawab Eunhyuk malu-malu sambil menunjukkan gummy smile-nya yang membuat Donghae gemas.

"Aww~ Hyukkie kenapa lucu banget sih?" tanya Donghae dan mencubit ke dua pipi Eunhyuk. Mereka tertawa dan berpelukan bersama.

"Hyukkie!" panggil Donghae.

"Ne?" jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis dan masih membenamkan kepalanya didada Donghae.

"Kita ke UKS yuk?

"U-UKS? Mau ngapain?" tanya Eunhyuk balik.

"Kita main 'suatu hal yang tidak boleh kita main kan sekarang'" jawab Hae dan menggendong Eunhyuk dengan ala _bridal style_.

"A-apa? Ya! Lee Donghae turunkan aku sekarang!" teriak Eunhyuk didalam gendongan Hae.

Hahhh~ bagaimana nasib Eunhyuk selanjutnya? Kita doakan saja yang terbaik

END

Hahhhh! Akhirnya saya kembali ada yang merindukan saya?

Author gaje dengan cerita gaje balik lagi nih! Ceritanya makin maksud ya? hehe maap ya

Mian kalo apdetnya kelamaan, saya ga boleh megang lappie lama-lama karena nilai UTS saya jelek #bukaaib.

Jadi bagaimana ending-nya? Maksud ya? hahaha saya tahu kok ini maksud banget mohon dimaap kan ya~.

Jadi Tolong review-nya ya~ thanks.


End file.
